The Mizukage
by Crescent Soul
Summary: After succeeding in retaking Kiri from the fourth Mizukage, 12 years later after succeeding in retaking Kiri Naruto becomes the fifth Mizukage of Kiri and leads it to greatness.


50 miles away from Konoha- Hiruzen , Minato, and Naruto VS The Nine Tails Fox

In the middle of the clearing we find three men and a baby girl and they are Hiruzen, Naruto, and Minato.

" Naruto and Minato I need you guys to keep the nine tails fox busy while I prepare the Dead Demon Consuming Seal" said Hiruzen.

" No, Hiruzen I will seal the nine tails fox in my daughter" said Minato.

" You can't do that Minato " said Naruto.

" Why not little brother" said Minato.

" Minato, If you seal the nine tails fox in Naruko how do you think mom, dad, Kushina, Mei, Kenzo, and Reika will feel" said Naruto.

" Minato, Naruto is right on this one, so please let me seal the nine tails fox in Naruko" said Hiruzen.

" Alright" said the defeated Minato.

" Ok, like I was saying I need you guys to keep the nine tails fox busy while I prepare the Dead Demon Consuming Seal" said Hiruzen.

" Naruto lets summon Gamabunta and Takeru (6)" said Minato.

" Right" said Naruto.

" Summoning jutsu:Gamabunta/Takeru" said Naruto and Minato. Once the Namikaze brothers said their summon boss name smoke appeared then it started rising Minato and Naruto into the air. Once the smoke disappeared Minato was standing on top of Gamabunta, while Naruto was standing on top of Takeru.

**" Minato, why have you summoned me" asked Gamabunta.**

" Well Gamabunta I summoned you here because me, Naruto, and Takeru need your help to keep the nine tails busy while the third prepares the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal the nine tails fox in my daughter" said Minato.

**" Very well then I will help" said ****Gamabunta.**

******" Naruto, why have you summoned me" asked Takeru.**

" Well Takeru I summoned you here because me, Minato, and Gamabunta need your help to keep the nine tails busy while the third prepares the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal the nine tails fox in my niece" said Naruto.

**" Very well then I will help" said Takeru.**

After that Naruto and Takeru went into the air to attack the nine tails with wind/fire combination jutsu while Minato and Gamabunta are on land and went to attack the nine tails with fire/oil combination jutsu.

" Seal style: Dead Demon Consuming Seal" said Hiruzen. After he said the jutsu the Shinigami appeared and it hovers behind Hiruzen and wraps its left arm with prayer beads, uttering some unintelligible chanting, and after some time a cursed seal appears on its arm. Hiruzen soul is then partially separated from the body and restrained by the Shinigami's hair as it thrusts its arm into Hiruzen's chest to grab the soul of the nine tails fox. At Hiruzen's command, the Shinigami then performs the sealing by dragging the nine tails fox's soul into Hiruzen whose stomach is branded with the seal's mark. With Hiruzen last beath he said Eight Trigrams Sealing Style.

" Eight Trigrams Sealing Style" said Hiruzen. After he said the jutsu a ceremonial throne appears and then he place baby Naruko on it, and once he sealed the nine tails fox inside Naruto, the man who was known the god of shinobi has left the world of the living.

* * *

The Next Day- In Front Of Hokage Tower

In front of Hokage tower is every villager and ninja who survive the nine tails fox's attack yesterday.

" Villagers and shinobi of Konoha yesterday we lost lots of loved ones during the Nine Tails Fox's attack, but we also lost our beloved Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutob, but during the battle between me, my brother Naruto, and Hiruzen against the Nine Tails Fox I was about to sacrifice myself to save the village by sealing it into my new born daughter Naruko but Hiruzen sacrifice himself in my place to save the village and seal the Nine Tails Fox into my daughter Naruko. Hiruzen-dono used a seal called the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal the Nine Tails Fox into my daughter Naruko, but however, the sealing is double-edged as the user's soul is devoured by the Shinigami along with the target's, both souls trapped for all eternity within the shinigami's stomach." said Minato.

" Now that's over in three days we will have a funeral for the fallen shinobi and the sandaime hokage" said Minato.

After that the villagers and the shinobi went back to rebuilding the village, while Minato, Naruto and Mei Terumi went to Minato's office to talk about Mei's rebel function Kawanishi.

- Hokage's Office-

" Mei, what do you need" asked Minato.

" Well, Minato I need my hasband Naruto help with my rebel function Kawanishi to retake Kirigakure" said Mei.

" Naruto you are to go with your wife Mei to Kirigakure to retake it then let the villagers of Kirigakure vote you as their new Mizukage, so we can do an alliance between Konohagature and Kirigature" said Minto.

" Right" said Naruto. After that Naruto and Mei left to help Mei's rebel function Kawanshi to retake Kirigakure.


End file.
